kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Air Pockets
"Let's Play Air Pockets" is the 23rd episode of the first season of Kaeloo, and of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo suggests playing airplanes to please Stumpy, who is a big fan of flight simulators, but things go awry when the pilot decides to abandon the plane. Plot Stumpy is playing a flight simulator video game, but he fails to win, as usual. Mr. Cat decides to play, but before he can, Kaeloo shows up and complains about how the others are always playing video games. She then suggests playing airplanes for real. Air hostess Kaeloo greets the passengers and welcomes them to Smileyland airlines. Quack Quack pushes Stumpy onto the plane (which is really just a bunch of chairs on the ground), but Stumpy refuses, since he is afraid of crashing - especially since Mr. Cat is the pilot. Kaeloo assures Stumpy that there are more car crashes than plane crashes, but he attributes that to the fact that there are more cars than planes. Quack Quack sits in his seat and starts reading a book, and Stumpy bites his head, since he bites things when he's nervous. Stumpy asks Kaeloo if there are any parachutes. She responds that there aren't any. Stumpy panics and bites his seat, since he thinks that they're all going to die. Mr. Cat asks Quack Quack to turn the "engines" on, so he makes noises with his mouth. The plane takes off, and Kaeloo informs everybody that they can take off their seatbelts. Stumpy asks her whether they have reached their destination yet. Kaeloo offers food to the passengers, but the only thing available is yogurt. Stumpy takes out his console and starts playing, and he manages to calm down. Unfortunately, Kaeloo confiscates it because electronic devices are not allowed on the flight. Stumpy holds up his fingers in the shape of a gun and demands that Kaeloo gives him back his console, or else he will use the "gun". Stumpy and Quack Quack wrestle for the gun, and Mr. Cat shows up and decides to deal with the problem by beating up Quack Quack with a mallet and threatening to throw him out the door. Kaeloo points out that Quack Quack wasn't the culprit, and Mr. Cat decides that he can be an example for the others. Later, Mr. Cat is reading a magazine when Kaeloo shows up and says she needs to talk to him. He calls her "Priscilla", to her annoyance, and flips the plane upside down. Since the plane has no roof, Kaeloo is left hanging on to a seatbelt and begging the pilot to turn the plane the right way up. He complies, and she lands in her seat, only to realize that the plane is headed for a storm zone. She heads back to the seats, where Stumpy is biting Quack Quack's head, and tells the passengers that they are experiencing a few difficulties. Quack Quack vomits into his vomit bag as Kaeloo tells everybody to look out for low-flying objects, as numerous objects crash into her. She then notices Mr. Cat standing next to her instead of piloting the plane, claiming to need air due to food poisoning. He tells her to take the controls, to which she objects, having no idea how to do it, but he tells her to try her best and then takes the only parachute available and jumps out of the plane. He hits the ground without being injured, since the plane isn't actually flying, it's just a game. Everybody panics, and Stumpy gets an idea: he can pilot the plane. Kaeloo asks if he is no longer scared, to which he replies that if he is piloting, he won't be scared - but everybody else should be. Kaeloo asks if Stumpy can actually pilot the plane, and Stumpy claims to be able to. He pushes the joystick forwards, causing the plane to go really fast, and then tries calling the control tower, which doesn't work. He tries pushing all the buttons and manages to land the plane. Kaeloo congratulates him on his accomplishment, and he thanks "Priscilla" for congratulating him. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms. Mr. Cat is watching TV when Bad Kaeloo comes up behind him. Rather than apologize for his actions, he calls her Priscilla, and she beats him up. Stumpy wonders why Kaeloo doesn't like the name Priscilla, saying he wouldn't mind it. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * Stumpy says he would like to be called Priscilla in this episode. In some of the episodes of the series which take place after this one, when he disguises as a girl, he calls himself Priscilla. Gallery LPAP.PNG Airpockets1.jpg Photo 3-6.jpg Givemethegun.jpg Photo copy.jpg|"Wanna see how I handle my joystick?" Congratulationspilot.jpg wyscmp.PNG Abandoning Passengers BAD BOY!!!.png 67EE622D-59B3-4C80-8B8F-83B1F67D7936.jpeg 2AC7EF3F-535D-43C9-B446-67F75C4C56BF.jpeg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 1 Episodes